Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dynamic semiconductor memory device of a random access type (DRAM/SDRAM) having an initialization circuit which controls a switch-on operation of the semiconductor memory device and of its circuit components and supplies a supply voltage stable signal (POWERON) once the supply voltage has been stabilized after the switch-on of the semiconductor memory device. The invention also relates to a method for initializing such a dynamic semiconductor memory device, and also to the use of an enable circuit, which supplies an enable signal, for controlling the switch-on operation of a dynamic semiconductor memory device.
In the case of SDRAM semiconductor memories according to the JEDEC standard, it is necessary to ensure during the switch-on operation ("POWERUP") that the internal control circuits provided for the proper operation of the semiconductor memory device are reliably held in a defined desired state, in order to prevent undesirable activation of output transistors that would cause, on the data lines, a short circuit (so-called "bus contention" or "data contention") or uncontrolled activation of internal current loads. The solution to the problem turns out to be difficult on account of a fundamental unpredictability of the time characteristic of the supply voltage and of the voltage level or levels at the external control inputs during the switch-on operation of the semiconductor memory. According to the specifications of the manufacturer, an SDRAM component should ignore all commands that are present chronologically before a defined initialization sequence. The sequence consists of predetermined commands that must be applied in a defined chronological order. However, a series of functions and commands which are allowed during proper operation of the component are desired or allowed chronologically only after the initialization sequence. According to the JEDEC standard for SDRAM semiconductor memories, a recommended initialization sequence (so-called "POWERON-SEQUENCE") is provided as follows:
a) the application of a supply voltage and a start pulse in order to bring about an NOP condition at inputs of the component; PA0 b) the maintenance of a stable supply voltage of a stable clock signal, and of stable NOP input conditions for a minimum time period of 200 .mu.s; PA0 c) the preparation command for word line activation (PRECHARGE) for all the memory banks of the device; PA0 d) the activation of two or more refresh commands (AUTOREFRESH); and PA0 4) the activation of the loading configuration register command (MODE-REGISTER-SET) for initializing the mode register.
After the identification of such a defined initialization sequence, the memory module is normally in a so-called IDLE state, that is to say it is precharged and prepared for proper operation. In the case of the SDRAM semiconductor memory modules that have been disclosed to date, all the control circuits of the component have been unlatched only with the POWERON signal. The signal POWERON is active if the internal supply voltages have reached the necessary values that are necessary for the proper operation of the component. The module is then in a position to recognize and execute instructions.